


I Wanna Tell You, But I Don't Know How

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff and then some more fluff, mickey has no idea how to tell ian he wants to snurgle, yes that's right I said SNURGLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to go to bed, Mickey has other ideas.</p><p>Or, Mickey wants to snurgle with Ian but he has LITERALLY no clue how to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Tell You, But I Don't Know How

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey might be slightly OCC, but I DONT FUCKING CARE!!!! I thought it was adorable....is that okay to say about your own writing???? I feel like it's not???? I don't fucking know it's two thirty and I'm tired....I'm gonna shut up now....

Ian was exhausted. It had been too long a day to do anything but fall face-forward into bed and sleep for the rest of the week, but Mickey had other ideas. 

He walked into their two bedroom apartment to the smell of spaghetti and meatballs and the sight of a grinning boyfriend. "What's this?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured since Debbie's been teaching me all this shit about cooking for when Yev comes and stays with us, I might as well give it a trial run," his smile only widened as he spoke.

Though tired, Ian nodded and shrugged out of his coat. He hung it on the rack next to the door and crossed the floor to give Mickey a quick peck before taking a seat at the table and a steaming plate was set in front of him. 

They sat in a comfortable silence most of the time, their ankles wrapped around each other's while they shoved forkfuls of food in their mouths. Finally when they were finished, Ian cleared the table and started running the water when Mickey tugged at his sleeve and said, "Leave 'em for tomorrow."

"But Mick-"

"Leave 'em," he said more firmly.

Not in any mood to argue, Ian nodded and shut the water off with a deep sigh. He followed Mickey through to the living room and watched as he popped a dvd in. They curled up on the couch, hardly even touching. If he wasn't in the mood to argue, he sure as fuck wasn't in the mood to try and snuggle up next to Mickey, only to be shoved off.

About half-way through the movie Mickey began shifting uncomfortably in his seat and repeatedly knocked his knee against Ian's, the movements were subtle, but Ian's tiredness was making him pissy and he was growing more and more irritated between that and the annoying elbow digging into his ribs. He sighed heavily before saying, "Mick, I'm exhausted. Can we just go to bed?"

He didn't miss the look that was plastered on the older boys face, it was a subtle mix between confusion, hurt, and anger. He ran a hand through Mickey's dark hair and decided he'd ask about it in the morning.

They crawled into bed and Ian was too tired to move. So instead he stayed exactly where he'd fallen, with his back to Mickey. He felt the bed dip and creaked in protest to the second body crawling in and slipping under the covers. 

Then they started again. It was a knee to his back, an elbow to his neck, and a gentle kick to his leg before he nearly shouted, "What the fuck is going on with you, Mickey!?"

The movements stopped and he heard a growl before, "I- Jesus fucking Christ, forget it."

The bed shook as his boyfriend turned over and huffed out a loud breath, just as Ian put all the pieces together. The ankles under the table, the pressure against his thighs, the subtly knocking together if limbs, and finally the more forceful approach in the bed. 

Somewhere, his body found the energy to roll over and he tried to wrap his arms around Mickey's torso, only to be abruptly shoved off. Fair enough. Instead he pulled the blanket back from where it was bunched up around his face, but only far enough to reveal the patch of skin between his neck and collarbone.

"Fuck. Off."

Ian only hummed before dragging his teeth across the exposed skin. "Was Mickey Milkovich actually trying to initiate cuddling?"

"I said fuck off."

Ian ran his hand down Ian's torso before gently nipping at the other man. "I'm sorry, I was dead on my feet. You know I get irritated quickly when I feel like I'm about to collapse."

Mickey sifted slightly, pushing himself into the hands that were dragging themselves along his body before stating, "Damn right you fucking do."

"I'm sorry," Ian whispered into Mickey's ear, causing the man under his fingers to shudder. "I'll make it up to you in the morning."

"Fuck yeah you will," Mickey grumbled. "But you can get a head start tonight," he said, clutching Ian's wrist and dragging the arm attached to it over his middle. 

Ian quickly took the hint and wrapped himself around the smaller body. Their legs tangled together at the end of the bed and Mickey pressed his back closer to Ian's chest. 

One of these days he'd figure out how to use his words, but that day was not today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second part about how exactly Ian makes it up to Mickey the next morning, what do you guys think?? I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so come say hi and leave a prompt if you want!! (: <3 Also, comments and kudos just make my day!! (:


End file.
